Travel on Stars
by Michael Taravera
Summary: (Prolog up)AU: After Caveman and Zero leave CGL the rest of Dtent makes one final choice; stay and die in hell or escape to freedom.
1. Prolog

**Travel on Stars**

**I do not own Holes, Magnet, X-ray, Zigzag or Twitch.**

**My name is Michael Taravera, welcome to my first Holes fic. AU also.**

- **Prolog –**

**~^~**

_To Whom It May Concern:_

Do you think you know people? Do you know who D-tent is? I can tell you…I was one of them. Who knows better the problems we overcame escaping this hell than I, the Sagittarius? The alpha, X-ray.

Do you think you know what it's like to live in a country not your own? Who knows better the pain we had while crossing to waste land, physical but mostly emotional with our own inner demons than I, the Libra? The beta, Magnet?

Do you know what it's like to be afraid of everything noise, every touch, every dark shape? Who knows the fears and dares and dramas we experienced while fleeing from hell you'll prob'ly never understand better that I, the Aquarius? The pyromaniac, Zigzag?

Does anyone understand how it feels to not be able to control one's actions? Who would know better to have you life on a path only to fly out of a neat line into unknown territory than I, the Capricorn? The racer, Twitch?

We could tell you about it; our hopes and dreams and loves and suspicions. We could tell you our adventures that one day our children and our children's children and children's children's children hear. We could explain what it's like to be all on your own, to be fearless and juvenile. 

And we will. 

We'll tell you, tell you the truth.

_Hear we sign, _

_Alan Rivers_

_Rex Swaford_

_Theodore Regan_

_José Marquez _

_Brain Rau_

_Ricky Alexander_

_Louis Turner_

_We swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so it be death to part. _

-MT


	2. Xray: Holes

**Thank a lot to Trucalifornian or Adri, and Loviedove. Thank you for being my first reviewers, thanks A LOT!**

****

**This story is in a way a collection of very short stories from the POVs of Twitch, Zigzag, X-ray and Magnet; they all turn into one story though.**

****

**I don't own Holes. ANY con critic or flames are VERY helpful! Thanks to Nilah Brandybuck for being my first critic (I've seen other reviews of yours).**

****

****

**X-ray: Holes**

****

****

My life began around holes; they say you always know when your life begins. Mine started here, on the soil of Camp Green Lake, Texas. 

Everyday was the same; my soul would die a little more each day. New blisters would find ways onto my wrenched hands. And more holes were dug, by the 42 campers that inhabitant this hell. Yes, I call it a hell, seventh level to be exact. 

It was an average day at Camp Green Lake, same thing. The days would blur into each other, one day you ate tortillas dipped in honey but thought you ate eggs yesterday only to realize you ate honey dipped tortillas both days. That was the type of day, everything moving slowly because of the heat. Well on days like this you don't expect anything to happen. You don't think anyone's alive, _barley. _It's all because f the humidity and heat. The twin H's, twin devils.

It was one a day like this when something finallyhappened. Barfbag returned from the living back into hell, where we stood. I remember that day perfectly, Magnet started shouting the bus drove over a hole, he probably felt the same beads of sweet fall down his face. The same glare of light hitting his face and once again covering his eyes as he stepped once again onto the dry soil. The same push the guard gives with the butt of his rifle, all this for the second time. 

"Barf's back!" yelled Squid, chewing on his toothpick, spitting into his finished hole like we did day-in-day-out. I squinted and rug my dirt-stained jelly jar glasses and looked, seeing a boy with messy reddish brown hair and a thick body frame; Barf Bag was back. Magnet started running, his _bestes_ buddy was home! I could and did lack the enjoyment though. He and I had always had a power struggle, but I never gave up that crowning **me **the leader. 

"D-tent! Report to the main office now!" Mr. Sir's voice blared over on a mega-phone. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to finish my hole before the others, so I stayed. I never liked to quit _anything _or be the last in _anything_.So soon I was by myself in a hole in the middle of a dead lake. Spiffy, so I kept digging. Shortly after lunch I had finished, digging faster without the distractions of the other boys noises.

So I began my painful walk the half a mile back to the tents when I heard a shout of "X-ray! Rex! Get your little ass over here," I turned to see a fuming Mr. Sir and the Warden glaring coolly at him for shouting. 

"Where've you been? You were called back an hour ago," exclaimed Mr. Sir. 

"Cool it, Miriam. We need to talk to the boy. Isn't that right, X-ray?" she smiled but her voice remained the same tone. 

"Yes, ma'am," I said automatically. Never upset the Warden. 

She lead me into the wreck room and told me to take a seat, I merely collapsed into the over stuffed couch next to Twitch (who really lived up to his day today). I saw Armpit on Twitch's opposite side, Magnet sitting next to Barfbag; Zigzag behind the broken TV (I'll tell you the story on day).

"As all of you know, Barfbag has returned form the hospital and his "escape" from the hospital for the third time," she paused and glared at him, he shrinking back into the wall "and he is now under probation. Anything strange happens to him you are to report **eminently **to us. Also, if you feel the need for beatings, be happy to apply."

I still remember what Barfbag looked like; hearing anyone in the camp could stop him from his freedom dreams. His eyes almost grew dull; a look I've seen in many men through out my life. The look of defeat. That was in my father's eyes as well. He looked at me, his rival, for strength but I could not apply to him. Rivals don't back away from past. He's burned his bridges. Then he started _crying_. Boys don't cry. I don't cry.

But still he cried.


End file.
